Het Thiwc
by Agneta Steam
Summary: Runes are the ancient Scandinavian alphabet. Some experts argue that they possess magical powers. Anzu Mazaki will discover it when she starts working in the History Museum of Domino City. Alternative universe.


**Chapter I:**

_Monday, July 25__th__;_

_Dear lady,_

_We notified you through the Organizing Council of the History Museum of Domino City that we sent you back a copy of a document about The Mysteries of Scandinavian Magic which you have shared for reading, and we inform you that the council has not seen how to include it in the program. Thank you very much._

_._

_Wednesday, July 27__th__;_

_Dear lady,_

_Our rules do not allow the subject of discussion with the Committee of our Board, as you suggested. Please let us assure you that the utmost consideration was given to the copy you sent us, and that is not declined without having been referred to the judgment of the highest authority. We don't have personal questions and it may not have a major influence on the council's decision. Trust us._

_._

_Friday, July 29__th__;_

_The secretary of the Organizing Board of the History Museum of Domino City informs to Mrs. Kaira Swendy that it is impossible provide the names of any person or persons whom may have been sent a copy of her document; and it also requests her the fact that no longer sent replicating letters about the subject._

"And has she written again?"

Galatea has been watching him intently, waiting for an opinion. She looks away from him at the unnecessary question and she begins to collect the envelopes that are spread on her desk before answering.

"It's been a weekend, Ryou. If she already decided to answer, surely her letter will reach us in the course of the day."

"And what do you think she is going to do?"

"It doesn't matter" she says as she gets up and she takes a look at her appearance. She smooths wrinkles of her indigo uniform while she continues. "I have ordered to throw in the trash any correspondence that arrives from that woman, without the need for read it."

Galatea takes her portfolio and she stands next to Ryou, who remains lost in thought.

"It would be impudence on her part persisting in her claims" the secretary adds. She is ready for lunch and she hurries to leave the building.

Ryou, which does not cease to scratching his chin, turns his head and he stares at her, puzzled. Kaira Swendy is a name that seems known or recognizable, but he does not remember from where or when. However it arouses in him an uneasy feeling, a concern.

"I don't understand why she has insisted so much. Many projects have been rejected and she is the only one who is messing things up."

"It's because there are people who lack self-criticism. That woman sees only what she wants to see because she is convinced that her proposal is excellent. Now ... Let's have lunch" she concludes taking his arm and hoping that the conversation is finished now.

She begins to regret having discussed the matter with Bakura. From the beginning, answers were what she had sought in him, and not someone who she should give them. Now he only is delaying her.

Ryou stares her confused.

"Aren't we going to wait for Anzu?" he asks.

"About that ..." Galatea, nervous, fits a lock of red hair behind her ear. She is unsure for what she says next, because it is a lie. "Anzu told me she will stay to oversee some details of the exhibition" she smiles.

Ryou starts walking along the redheaded toward the exit, while directing fleeting glances to Anzu Mazaki's office.

Minutes later Yugi Muto arrives to the History Museum of the city. After some year, visiting this place has become part of his routine. He always comes around to lunchtime or departure time of the museum staff; sometimes to go to the canteen with Anzu and some of her fellow workers and sometimes to walk her home.

He is studying to become a Logic Professor and he works at the game store his grandfather founded. She works as Director of the Organizing Board of the Museum. They both have a tight routine and these mentioned moments are the only ones they can meet.

He smiles at the thought of how excited Anzu looks whenever she mentions something about her work. It was ironic. With his grandfather being Egyptologist and taking into account all the experiences with the presence of Pharaoh, the one that everyone imagined would end up working at the museum was him; and not his childhood friend, who had always mentioned her dream of becoming a dancer.

The Pharaoh. Yugi is convinced that Atem is the reason of Anzu's election; although it bothers him to think about it. It doesn't mind being Anzu's best friend for twenty years but not being anything else.

In the museum hall almost no one is left. A brief look at Galatea's desk shows that Greek is not there, and if she is not in Anzu's office, then she is not inside the building.

He goes towards the office of the chestnut girl, but in the hallway he notices that there is a young woman who's some folders had fallen. As offering help is inherent in his personality, Yugi approaches.

When seeing him kneel down to pick up her folders as well, she looks up and she grants him a smile. At the moment of delivering her the heavy folders that he has raised, Yugi stares at her intently. Her short hair is strangely pink like Siegfried's. Her skin is pale, almost white, and the interior light makes it shine. The color of her eyes varies between green and blue, with elongated pupils. And she is not thin, but neither chubby. Anyway, she looks nice.

"Thank you, Mr. Moto" she says while standing up.

Yugi is surprised.

"Do you recognize me?" he questions as he stands up too.

"Who does not?"

Although she has not stopped smiling, she no longer stares at him but she's looking around as if searching. But what?

"Are you looking for someone?"

She nods.

"It's lunchtime, I don´t think you'll find anyone at this moment. However everyone will be here again within an hour."

The girl, who does not look more than twenty and some years old, leaves her search and watches him again.

"I am looking for the Director of the Organizing Board. I'm working on an essay and I came here to see if there are possibilities to grant me an interview with him about the exhibition" she says.

"The Director is Anzu Mazaki" Yugi says cheerfully, "but she is not able to attend you now, you know? Her priority is to have lunch with me" he jokes. "But she is coming back after the break, and then surely she may talk to you."

"Anzu Mazaki" she repeats nodding, her eyes fixed on the door of the office that shows that name. "You're right. I'll be back in an hour... Thanks for everything" she extends her hand, waving, greeting which Yugi corresponds delighted.

The woman leaves the building while he resumes his way to the office of his friend.


End file.
